


Hell is, well, Hell.

by TheJesterOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Crowley, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub!Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJesterOfHell/pseuds/TheJesterOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly it's all in the tags. Forgive me if I get them out of character… Not much experience writing about them and blah blah blah. Hopefully you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is, well, Hell.

The King of Hell, to say the least, was having a bad day. Not only was Hell being, well, Hell. But his lover hadn’t called like he had asked him to. Normally Crowley would shrug this off and assumed the hunter was busy, but right now, Crowley really needed someone to vent to; preferably someone without black eyes. Well, Crowley had had just about enough of his kingdom for the day and decided he needed break, something to relieve his stress. He needed to see the only person who new what he liked best.

Bobby was surprised to see the man he had been seeing for awhile appear in front of him. Bobby sometimes wondered if Crowley always knew what room to pop into or if he checked every room first. Pushing the silly thoughts a side, he moved to greet his demon with a hello hug.

“Hey Hon, how are you-” Bobby started to ask but he was interrupted. Crowley had intercepted his hug and pushed him backwards, his iron-tight grip never leaving Bobby’s arms. Soon the hunter was against the wall, arms held above his head by the demon who was in need of something a little more than a hug. Crowley took a deep breath, gathering the composure to tell his lover what was in store for him.

“I’ve had, a reeaaally hard day love,” He growled, still managing to keep his speech understandable. “ and I would reeaaally appreciate it if you could give me some, one on one time.” Crowley finished, his hunter nodding slowing, a smirk painted on his face, ready for whatever Crowley needed.

First, Crowley’s hands shot through the hunter’s hair, knocking his cap off of his head, causing it to spill onto the ground. The demon sucked on the hunter’s neck, leaving love marks as he went. Quiet moans escaped past Bobby’s lips, letting Crowley take control. Normally Bobby would lead but seeing as Crowley had been dealing with people’s shit all day he decided to let his lover have his body for the taking.

Crowley pulled at his lover’s hair, passionately invading the hunter’s mouth with his tongue, where it was always welcome. As they shared their lips with each other, they came to a realization in unison. There was a barrier keeping them from from each other, it just so happened to be made of cloth, and covered their bodies. Crowley tugged on Bobby’s hair, pulling him away from the reach of his longing mouth.

“Your clothes,” He breathed, pulling Bobby back for one more kiss. He stared straight into Bobby’s soul, past his eyes, and stated a simple commanded,

“Off”

Bobby started to pull his arms out of the sleeves of his flannel, Crowley stepped back to get out of his suit jacket. Layer after layer clothes sunk to the floor. Finally there wasn’t anything keeping the from each other. Their bodies clashed. Bobby made a movement towards the bed, but the demon had other plans. Crowley grinned, his hunter had no idea what he was about to experience next. Bobby was confused as to why Crowley didn’t want to get into bed, but with the snap of Crowley’s finger’s he finally understood.

Crowley’s snapped his fingers, and in a moment’s notice Bobby’s hands and feet were tied snugly together behind his back, leaving him to kneel.

“Oh you kinky son of a bitch,” he chuckled, not mentioning the pleasure that ran through every inch of his body. Crowley bent down, grabbing the hunter’s length as he went, a gasp escaping his lover’s mouth. His face an inch away from Bobby’s

“What can I say?” He cooed,” I love to watch them squirm,” he whispered into the hunter’s ears, causing him to shudder. Crowley stepped back and reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a long piece of cloth. At first Bobby was confused but once he was gagged it all made sense.

The demon went to work, slowly he glided his hand all over the hunter. Starting by caressing his face gently on either side, his hands moved down, running past the hunter’s shoulders and chest. Feeling every inch, the hair, everything. His grabbed the hunter’s hips harshly. Bobby made a small sound, not expecting the force at which Crowley was gripping him. Crowley leaned closer to the other man. his left hand gripping the hunter’s manhood. His other hand sneaking around, sneaking a few finger’s into his hunter’s rear, causing him to quiver. Bobby whimpered, something he would never find himself doing until now. It was hardly fair that he couldn’t lay a hand on Crowley, but was there something hot about it? He couldn’t tell.

Crowley’s hand began to move gingerly up and down the hunter’s shaft. The hunter grunted and moaned and tensed up. Crowley used his other hand to undo the gag on Bobby’s mouth and was pleased at what he heard.

“Oh god Crow-Fuck-Oh my god. FUCK” Bobby couldn’t contain himself. He tried so hard to free himself of his bonds but they were still to strong. Crowley was grinning ear to ear as he watch his lover struggle. Oh god he loved it when they struggled. Still massaging his hunter’s length, he reached forward and forced his way into the hunter’s mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, Crowley remembering the inner crevices of the hunter’s mouth like they were his own home, and Bobby always welcoming him home after a long day. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and let the bonds loose, Bobby’s hand instantly gripping the demon’s sizely privates. It was Crowley’s turn to gasp this time. Crowley nibbles on the hunter’s lip. Bobby could feel him smiling. They moved back and forth with each other like they had been doing this their whole life. Bobby was the first to let himself come, splattering over the demon’s front side as he laughed. Bobby buried himself in Crowley’s chest, but he kept going. Soon it wasn’t long to Crowley let out a large moan and Bobby was covered in his demon’s love. Crowley grinned and pulled Bobby into a sticky hug.

“Thanks for letting me blow of steam dear,” Crowley purred.

“Anything for you hon,” Bobby murmured.

Then they sat there buried in each other for the rest of the night, enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
